Her Purple Hair
by Light Kingston
Summary: "Why is it that Purple always goes best with Silver?" Silver Elric is not the normal Meister. adopted child of Lord Death, will painful memories get in front of her and block her from moving forward into the light? Or drag her back down to the flaming pits of hell and despair OCXOCXStein
1. I was born this way

I was born this way.

It's not like I wanted have purple hair. I never knew my parents, so I don't know if it runs in the family or I'm just a freak. I moved from place to place. Home to home. Family to family. But they all brought me back to where I started. Alone. That was how life was for me... Till I turned nine. Lord Death, he took me in, raised me like one of his own. Calling me kiddo, sweetie, daughter... I loved it, but it wasn't enough to make me talk again.

Kid always hated me. How my hair points this way and that. Uneven and spiky. My eyes, one having a bright purple spot in the sliver. How I would always smile lopsided. I never really smiled like I did when I was a kid. Back then, I was only known as that. 'The Kid'. I never spoke to anyone, never went to school, stayed away from everyone when I would go out. That's how life was. Lord Death gave me my name. I loved it from the moment I heard it. "Sliver Elric"

I would try it out in my mouth all the time, just lipping the words. I got my true smile back that day.

When I turned thirteen, Lord Death said it was time for me to become a weapon or a Meister. I turned out to be a Meister with a large soul. By the time I was 15, I still didn't have a weapon. I lost my smile again because each person who wanted to be my weapon, never felt right, that was when I met Shi and Sin.

Both very skilled weapons, living off each other. Shi, very tall, dark, handsome. With short black hair and blood-red eyes. Sin, tall, sweet, handsome. Long black hair, always in a pony and bright blue eyes. Twins but never the same. Sin always tried to make me smile, while Shi shook his head at my sloppy work.

Because of Shi, I spoke... for the first time in ten years. I snapped at him in front of Lord Death and Kid. It came out as a whisper yell, but I spoke. Shi's eyes - for the first time we met - danced with happiness. With a smirk on his face, he patted my head said you're welcome and walked off. Sin, Lord Death, and Kid stared at me. I smiled and laughed. I had my voice back.

Now, I am a Grim Reaper with two death scythe. My voice is strong and proud. Even though Shi never says anything like that again to me, I'm happy that he gave me my voice back, and I promise, I will make sure to repay that debt!


	2. That Night

I was panting. Really hard.

"Come on Sliv! Focus!" Shouted Shi, my right katana. I licked my lips and looked at the man in front of me. He let out a laugh, for he knew he was on his way to becoming a kishin.

"Sliver!" Shouted Sin my other katana. I let out a gasp and did a back flip. The sword this half kishin was using grazed my side. Wincing it did more back flips to get out of it's range. I swallowed and looked at the half Kishin again.

"Dammit..." I muttered. "Sin, Wrist whip mode." He changed into my golden bracelet and with my free hand, I placed it on my wound.

"Sliv, you need to focus! other wise we're dead!" Shout Sin.

"Don't you think I know that!" I removed my hand from my side. I let out a battle cry and whipped my wrist forward making a long golden string came out and chopped the half Kishin in half, leaving just a soul. Both of my weapons changed back. I fell to one knee. I looked up when a hand was placed on my back and saw Sin. The tall boy with long black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Stupid..." He muttered checking my wound. "You know there are other meister here in Death City!" He ripped his jacket, long and cloak like, and pressed it against my side. Shi, almost the same as Sin but with short hair, was looking around. I knew he was angry with me. I sighed and looked down. I could never please him. The only reason why I got him was because Sin wanted to be my weapon and didn't want to leave his little brother behind. I let out a sigh and winced at the pain.

"We should get you to Lord Death..." He said, picking up the soul and placing it in his pocket. Something kicked a rock. I stiffened as I heard foot steps. Both Shi and Sin went into battle mode, stepping near me and holding me closer.

"Hey," It was a boys voice. "Are you guys ok?" I heard more foot steps.

"Soul! Don't go... running... off..." This one was a girls.

"No we are-" started Sin.

"We're fine!" I shouted. Sin winced at my voice. I stood up, walked over to were I jumped out of my jacket and pulled it on, wincing as I raised my right arm. Something smacked me up side the head. "Hey!" I placed a hand on the bump and glared at Shi.

"No, our friend here got hurt because she was to careless in a fight and didn't keep her guard up!" His cold voice stung. I heard more foot steps and saw the two come into view. They were about the same height. The girl was wearing the same jacket as my two weapons and had her dull blonde hair in piggy-tails, she also had green eyes full of worry. The boy had white hair and red eyes, he had a head ban on that covered some of his hair and forehead.

"O my gosh!" Shouted the girl. I looked down at my side and saw a lot of blood over my white turtle neck and jeans.

"It's just a scratch." I muttered , moving them out of the way. "Shi, Sin. We're leaving." I heard something about Maka before a book landed on my head. I swayed a bit before I blacked out.


	3. His Time

I let out a growl as my eyebrow twitched.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR DAMN HELP!" I shouted at Maka (The girl) and Soul (The boy). "I was fine on my own!" I heard Soul laugh.

"You were bleeding to death! What were we going to do? Let you walk away?" He asked with anger. I growled.

"I was fine!" Shi hit me over the head. "OW!"

"Idiot..." His cool voice made me flinch. "If Maka-San hadn't knocked you out, you would still fight!" I let out a heavy sigh and rubbed my head.

"You dare call your master an Idiot?" I hissed glaring up at him from the bed I was in.

"You dare say yourself my master?" I swear lighting was going between our eyes.

"Alright you two." I looked away from Shi and to the doctor. She was tall with blonde hair that came together in the front. She had on a lab coat as well. "I will have no fighting in here~" She smiled. I let out a breath and looked away from Shi. I looked around the room.

"Where's Sin?"

* * *

I let out a shallow breath as I saw him. He was staring at a mirror talking to some of the D.W.M.A students.

"Alright," He spoke. "Come back to the academy when you are all done~" I coughed to get his attention. He turned around and held out a hand in hello. "Sin~ How go it is to see you~" I bowed to Lord Death.

"You as well." I spoke quietly. "How have you been?"

"You know, same old, same old. How is my daughter doing?" I flinched at him calling Sliv his daughter. "Is she hurt badly?"

"No..." I lifted my head to see him full on. "Just a big cut on her right side. Doctor Medusa is fixing her up right now." Lord Death nodded.

"Has she found out?" My eyes widen. We never spoke about this. When we first met, Lord Death had told us- Shi and I - about what happen to Sliv, and why she wouldn't talk. Lord Death placed a spell on her to keep her from remembering but, deep down, we all knew she did know about what happened. She is so young to have one through all of that... My brother and I promised Lord Death to keep an eye on her. My brother became a death scythe but I... I never wanted to lose that bound with her... "Are you even hear me, Sin?" Lord Death chopped my head.

"Ow!" I placed a hand on my head. "Sorry, Lord Death. No, she has not found out yet." He nodded.

"Good." He turned back to the mirror. "We don't want that to happen." His voice changed after the 'Good'. It became deeper and more ruff.

"Yes sir."

"Does she know you are not a Death Scythe?"

"No sir."

"Very well~" His voice became cheerful again. "You are dismissed, Sin~"

"Yes sir..." I turned around. to walk out.

"Sin!" I turned my head at my name. Lord Death glared at me. "You better keep her safe, you hear me?" I nodded with a smile.

"Yes sir. I'm more worried about Shi though~"

"And why is that?"

"His... Being..." I smirked. "_Alone~_ with Sliv~" Lord Death and I laughed. I waved a hand over my head as I walked out of the Death Room. I glared strait ahead as I walked down the halls._ Now..._ I said in my head._ Time to see what the hell is going on in the damn school..._

"Sin?" I turned around and saw a tall man with a screw poking out of his head and silver hair. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth with glasses. "I knew it was you!" He laughed. "It's hard to tell you and your brother apart~" I titled my head.

"Have... we ever met?" I asked the strange man. I glared at him, looking him up and down.

"Ah! So Lord Death didn't tell you about me!" He held out his hand. "My name is Franken Stein. All my students just call me Professor Stein. Lord Death told me about Miss Elric's-" I pulled a dagger out of my boot, turned around, grabbed his hand placing it behind his back and placing the dagger at his neck

"What do you know about her!?" I growled at him. His eyes were wide before he smirked.

"I know just as much as you do, Sin." I placed the blade on his neck, making a little cut.

"I swear... If you do _anything_ to destroy this for her... I swear I'll..." He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I here just like you are, Sin." He let go of his arm and placed the dagger back into my boot. "Interesting..." he muttered. "You seemed to be very protective of her..." I turned my head slightly.

"I've known about her before she was almost killed..." I hissed. "She is like a little sister to me..." I glared at him. "and I'll go through with my threat if you harm a single purple hair on her head." He laughed.

"That dark purple hair color of hers is very rare you know~" He turned around and waved a hand behind him. "Take good care of your 'Little Sister'~" I growled at him._ I don't trust you... Stein..._ I turned around, shoved my hands in my pockets and walked down to were Sliv and Shi were.


End file.
